Je ne vis que pour toi
by Ephemeris
Summary: Hinata doit partir en mission avec Naruto et Neji, mais elle se trouve très affectée par la froideur de ce dernier à son égard, jusqu’à ce que…


Disclaimers : Les personnages utilisés dans l'histoire ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas, je serais déjà pleine aux as sinon…

Titre : Je ne vis que pour toi

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Hinata doit partir en mission avec Naruto et Neji, mais elle se trouve très affectée par la froideur de ce dernier à son égard, jusqu'à ce que…

Couples : Un semblant de Naru x Hina, mais c'est pas ça qui est important dans cette histoire… Vous allez comprendre…

Genre : Oneshot, relations fraternelles, si je puis dire…

Rating : T

Warnings : Oneshot, sans vraiment de couple, même si je suis certaine que certains vont vouloir en voir…

* * *

Je ne vis que pour toi

_Oneshot_

* * *

Tsunade regardait avec inquiétude les fiches des derniers ninjas dont elle pouvait disposer pour la dernière mission qui avait été confiée au village. La combinaison qu'elle avait sous les yeux ne l'enchantait pas, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle fit appeler les trois genins dans son bureau pour leur exposer la mission.

Le premier à passer la porte fut Neji accompagné de Naruto qui était allé le chercher chez lui. Il semblait agacé par les cris du blond qui affichait sans gêne sa joie de partir en mission.

« Eh la vieille ! C'est quoi cette mission ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire, hein ? »

« Naruto, tais-toi un peu, tu me donnes mal au crâne, » lui lança la Cinquième. « Il manque encore une personne. Dès qu'elle sera là, je vous donnerais des explications. »

L'attente n'étant pas le fort de Naruto, celui-ci se mit à bouder, jurant de bien faire comprendre au retardataire qu'il n'aimait pas patienter. De faibles coups se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Hinata. A la vue de la jeune fille, l'énervement quitta Naruto qui, en fait, était très heureux de la voir arriver.

« Hinata ! C'est toi qui va partir en mission avec nous ? Chouette ! »

La jeune fille rougit à cette exclamation et sourit timidement à Naruto. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua Neji derrière le blond. Il ne la salua pas, il ne la regarda même pas, ce qui fit oublier à Hinata sa précédente joie.

« Bon, comme tout le monde est là, je vais vous exposer votre mission, » dit Tsunade, coupant court à la rêverie de la jeune fille.

* * *

« Trop bien ! Une mission d'espionnage ! » s'écria Naruto alors qu'il venait à peine de franchir les portes du village.

« Ne cris pas si fort Naruto, Tsunade-sama a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que ça s'ébruite, » lui répondit Neji, franchement agacé d'avoir à faire équipe avec Naruto.

En fait, le garçon ne trouvait pas mauvais de faire partie de la même équipe que le blond, mais son manque de discrétion et son imprévisibilité l'inquiétait toujours un peu. Mais comme il se défendait plutôt bien pendant les missions et qu'ils avaient toujours mené à bien celles dont ils avaient eu la charge, il tentait d'oublier les excès de Naruto.

Le trio se mit en route, Naruto en tête, très heureux de partir en mission. De plus, il était très content de faire équipe avec Hinata qui marchait juste derrière lui, Neji fermant le cortège. Le blond ralentit un peu le pas pour se retrouver à côté de la jeune fille qui rougit face au sourire que lui adressa le garçon.

« Je suis super content que tu fasses cette mission avec nous Hinata ! »

Cette dernière rougit de plus belle en acquiesçant. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et regarda Neji qui semblait très détaché, l'indifférence marquant son visage, comme à son habitude.

« Eh Neji ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda l'interpellé tout en surveillant les environs.

« Si je me trompe pas, c'est la première fois que Hinata et toi partez en mission dans la même équipe. C'est chouette non ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, ne regardant même pas dans la direction de Hinata qui avait tourné la tête vers son cousin. Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux et elle reporta son regard devant elle, abattue.

Naruto remarqua cette tristesse, mais ne comprit pas à quoi elle était due. Il n'aimait pas voir les gens qu'il aimait ainsi et tenta de la faire rire. Mais très rapidement, il fut arrêté par les remontrances de Neji.

« Naruto, je te rappelle qu'on est en mission, ce n'est pas le temps de s'amuser. De plus, nous devons rester discrets. Il se fait tard et le soleil va bientôt se coucher. On va s'arrêter ici pour la nuit. »

Naruto bougonna un peu, mais ne rajouta rien, sachant que Neji n'avait pas tort. Hinata, elle, ne dit rien de plus et déposa ses affaires sur le sol. Tous les trois arrangèrent leur campement et rassemblèrent du bois pour faire un feu alors que le soleil disparaissait petit à petit du ciel.

Après avoir mangé un morceau, ils déplièrent leurs couvertures et se rassemblèrent autour du feu. La forêt était déserte, mais ils n'étaient pas à l'abris d'une attaque quelconque. En prévention de cela, ils organisèrent des tours de garde.

« Naruto, tu prends les trois premières heures, » dit Neji sur un ton froid.

Mais le blond n'apprécia pas ce ton autoritaire.

« Et pourquoi, je te prie ? »

Neji tourna un regard quelque peu énervé sur Naruto.

« Parce qu'à te regarder, tu es encore en pleine forme et tu ne risques pas de t'endormir dans les trois prochaines heures. Je suis certain que je ne me ferais pas attaquer dans mon sommeil en pleine nuit parce que tu auras été réveillé. Hinata-sama prendra la relève et moi, j'assurerais les trois dernières heures. Des objections ? »

Naruto fit signe que non de la tête, mais il fronça les sourcils, ayant remarqué que Neji ne s'était même pas adressé à Hinata pour lui dire quel tour elle allait prendre. Mais il n'y pensa plus, voyant la jeune fille se coucher sous sa couverture en lançant :

« Alors bonne nuit. »

Neji se coucha à son tour sans un mot ni un regard de plus pour ses compagnons. Naruto resta donc seul, l'air un peu boudeur, surveillant les environs. Mais l'attitude de Neji n'était pas la même que pendant les précédentes missions qu'ils avaient faites ensemble. Il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec lui dès leur retour.

* * *

Hinata regardait Neji dormir sans oser le réveiller. C'était pourtant au tour du garçon à surveiller les environs, mais, suite à l'attitude froide que son cousin avait eu envers elle toute la journée, elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

Tout d'abord, elle pensa à ne pas le réveiller et prendre son tour en plus du sien. Mais elle se dit ensuite qu'elle aurait droit à des remontrances de la part de ses deux co-équipiers à leur réveil.

Elle se rendit donc à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que celui de réveiller son cousin. Elle s'approcha de Neji, recouvert par sa couverture, et avança la main pour la poser sur son épaule. Mais à peine sa main se positionna au-dessus du garçon que ce dernier bougea et sortit de sous la couverture.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Hinata qui baissa les yeux instantanément tout en rougissant légèrement. Il la regarda l'espace d'une seconde, puis se releva en se retournant.

« Je prends mon tour, tu peux aller dormir. »

Puis il s'éloigna. Hinata resta un moment à genoux à côté de l'endroit où se trouvait Neji quelques minutes plus tôt, puis finit par rejoindre sa couverture de l'autre côté du feu qu'elle avait entretenu. Le reste de la nuit fut agité pour elle, ses rêves parsemés de songes désagréables.

* * *

« Naruto ! Derrière toi ! » s'écria Neji en repoussant les deux ninjas qui arrivaient sur lui.

Le blond se retourna brusquement et para l'attaque de l'homme qui avait tenté de l'attaquer par derrière avec un kunai.

« Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir comme ça ? » demanda-t-il à son adversaire qui avait froncé les sourcils en voyant son attaque réduite à néant.

Naruto le repoussa et forma un signe de ses doigts.

« Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! »

Quatre Naruto apparurent aux côtés du shinobi qui arborait un sourire sadique. Comme un seul homme, les cinq êtres identiques se ruèrent sur le ninja en face d'eux et le laissèrent pour mort, étendu sur le sol en l'espace de quelques minutes. Ils se retournèrent ensuite pour s'occuper du reste du groupe qui les avait attaqués et, en voyant qu'il ne restait que quatre ninjas qui se battaient contre Neji, les quatre clones disparurent.

Neji avait un peu de mal à venir à bout de ses quatre adversaires. Ils étaient plutôt coriaces et ne se servaient pas beaucoup de taijutsu, ce qui rendait la tâche un peu plus ardue au jeune homme dont les adversaires restaient en retrait. Il en vint à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas au courant des techniques reliées au Byakugan que les membres de sa famille possédaient.

Neji continua de parer les attaques qui lui étaient faites tout en essayant d'en lancer, mais cela sans grand succès. Ce fut alors qu'il vit les quatre hommes échanger un regard complice et qu'il les vit tous se ruer sur lui en même temps. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage et il se mit à tourner à une vitesse vertigineuse.

« Kaiten ! »

Les quatre ninjas ne purent arrêter leur mouvement, l'élan avec lequel ils s'étaient lancés vers leur ennemi ayant été trop fort, et se heurtèrent à la force de chakra que le garçon avait formé autour de lui. Ils retombèrent tous lourdement sur le sol, inconscients.

La rotation de Neji s'arrêta et ce dernier regarda avec fierté les effets de cette technique qu'il n'était même pas censé pouvoir exécuter. Il tourna le regard vers Naruto qui lui faisait un grand sourire, sourire qu'il lui rendit de façon plus mesurée. Mais leur échange fut interrompu par des bruits provenant de la gauche de Naruto.

Hinata se battait contre deux ninjas de taille imposante qui poussaient des grognements d'énervement à faire peur. La jeune fille arrivait à se débrouiller, mais sa fatigue était plus que visible. D'un coup de pied, elle arriva à repousser un de ses adversaires, ce qui lui permit de se libérer et de blesser l'autre en lui frappant un Tenketsu au niveau du cœur.

L'homme se figea pendant quelques secondes avant de cracher du sang et de s'écrouler au sol. Ce fut à ce moment que l'autre se retrouva de nouveau devant la jeune fille, regardant son compagnon gisant sur le sol.

« Sale garce ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon frère ? »

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il préféra se jeter sur elle, un kunai dans chaque main. Hinata tenta de bloquer l'attaque avec ses propres kunais, mais la force de son adversaire eut raison d'elle et elle fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin. Une fois immobilisée, elle tenta de se relever, mais l'homme était déjà sur elle, prêt à frapper.

Elle arriva à un peu se dégager en poussant avec ses pieds, se traînant par terre, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour éviter l'attaque qui tomba à une vitesse incroyable. Mais alors qu'elle attendait la douleur que le coup allait lui procurer, les yeux fermés, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Hinata ouvrit alors les yeux et tomba dans ceux de Neji, grands ouverts.

Sur le coup, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, mais en analysant la situation, elle réalisa que son cousin s'était mis entre elle et son adversaire, ayant pris le coup à sa place. D'ailleurs, un filet de sang s'écoulait de la bouche du jeune homme qu'il gardait fermée, les mâchoires fermement serrées pour ravaler la douleur qu'il ressentait.

A cette vision, Hinata sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison d'un tel acte de la part de son cousin envers elle.

« Pourquoi ? Nee-san… »

Neji ne répondit pas. Il détourna le regard et s'écarta d'elle, se remettant debout avec difficulté. Il se retourna vers l'homme qui l'avait blessé et le défia du regard. Ce dernier se mit à rire.

« Tu crois me faire peur ? Tu ne tiens même plus debout. Quelle bande de nuls vous faites tous les trois ! »

Il éclata de rire avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Trois… Ils étaient trois. Alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils ne soient que deux en face de lui ? Il fixa Neji et prit peur en remarquant le petit sourire qui était apparu sur le visage du garçon. Il se retourna brusquement, mais sa réaction avait trop tardé et il se fit attaquer par une armée de clones qui s'en donnèrent à cœur joie.

« Na… Naruto, arrête… » dit doucement Neji.

Le blond s'arrêta net, levant des yeux interrogateurs sur son compagnon.

« Et pourquoi ça ? T'as vu ce qu'il t'a fait, ce qu'il voulait faire à Hinata ! »

Neji tenta d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il ne put se retenir et s'écroula à genoux au sol avant de reprendre.

« Demande-lui pourquoi ils nous ont attaqué. »

Naruto se retourna vers le ninja qu'il tenait par le col de son habit et le fusilla du regard.

« Réponds, pourquoi vous nous avez attaqués ? »

L'homme eut un sourire et tourna le regard vers Hinata.

« On m'avait pourtant dit que cette fille n'était pas protégée par la branche secondaire des Hyuga. Je me suis fait avoir. »

Après avoir dit cela, sa tête retomba vers l'arrière. Naruto le lâcha et se releva.

« Il est mort. »

Puis, il se rapprocha de Neji.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu crois que tu pourras marcher ? »

« Passe-moi mon sac, » dit le jeune homme.

Une fois que Naruto le lui eut passé, Neji en sortit ce qu'il lui fallait pour se soigner et demanda à son compagnon de l'aider. Il avait deux kunais profondément plantés dans le dos, de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale, mais aucune partie vitale ne semblait avoir été touchée, au grand soulagement de Naruto.

Hinata, elle, resta en retrait. Elle avait une drôle d'impression par rapport à ce qu'elle voyait. L'attitude détachée de Neji la troublait, certes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela se faisait qu'il ait pris le coup pour elle. De plus, elle avait cru comprendre que ces hommes qui les avaient attaqués en avaient après elle et cela la troublait encore plus. Entre temps, Naruto avait terminé le bandage de Neji et l'aidait à remettre sa veste.

« Ca va aller ? »

« On va rentrer au village. Ce qui vient de se passer est trop important pour ne pas en avertir l'Hokage. Mais… laisse-moi juste une heure, je… me reposer… »

Et il s'endormit dans les bras de Naruto qui l'attrapa juste à temps pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de Hinata. Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit doucement :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il ira mieux tout à l'heure. »

* * *

Pendant tout le trajet pour retourner à Konoha, Neji resta en arrière, boitant légèrement et refusant toute aide de la part de Naruto. Hinata, elle, marchait devant, n'osant pas se retourner tant les événements récents l'avaient troublée. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, ils croisèrent une autre équipe de ninjas qui, apparemment, revenaient aussi de mission. Naruto reconnut le leader de l'équipe et ne tarda pas à l'aborder.

« Kakashi-sensei ! Vous revenez de mission ! Nous aussi ! »

L'ancien professeur du garçon jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Neji et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais nous sommes en bien meilleur état que vous… »

Neji lui lança un regard mauvais avant d'accélérer un peu le pas, dépassant Hinata.

« Arrête de bavarder Naruto, allons faire notre rapport sur ce qui s'est passé à l'Hokage. »

Naruto soupira, mais se décida tout de même à suivre son co-équipier. Hinata suivit, un peu à l'écart, les deux garçons et se rendit compte que Kakashi marchait à côté d'elle.

« Je dois moi aussi aller donner mon rapport à Tsunade-sama. Tu m'as l'air contrarié, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Hier, on s'est fait attaqué par un groupe de ninjas et je crois qu'ils en avaient après moi, » dit Hinata sur un ton incertain.

Kakashi n'ajouta rien, plongeant dans ses pensées. Hinata se tut également, suivant Naruto et Neji qui continuaient d'avancer. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le bureau de Tsunade, cette dernière s'étonna de voir les trois genins devant elle.

« Vous êtes déjà de retour ? Mais vous n'êtes partis que depuis trois jours ! »

« Hokage-sama, » commença Neji, se tenant les côtes. « Hier, nous avons été attaqués par un groupe de ninjas qui, à ce que nous avons pu comprendre, en avaient après la branche principale du clan Hyuga. »

« Ouais, il y a eu un grand type qui a voulu blesser Hinata, mais il y est pas arrivé et je l'ai achevé ! » ajouta Naruto avec un immense sourire.

La première réaction de Tsunade fut de sourire également, mais elle revint rapidement à la réalité et regarda Hinata.

« A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas été blessée. »

Hinata baissa la tête en repensant à ce qui s'était passé et dit :

« Non, je n'ai pas été blessée. »

Tsunade acquiesça et envoya les trois genins se reposer, leur mission était annulée. Une fois les trois adolescents sortis de son bureau, elle s'adressa à Kakashi qui s'était tenu à l'écart.

« Je suis désolée Kakashi, je sais que tu reviens à peine de mission, mais je vais devoir te demander de repartir. »

« Je comprends, ce n'est rien. Où dois-je aller chercher ? »

* * *

« Bon, je retourne chez moi, » s'écria Naruto une fois dans la rue. « C'est dommage que notre première mission ensemble ait dû s'arrêter si vite, mais il y en aura d'autres. »

« J'espère, » répondit timidement Hinata.

Neji, lui, resta silencieux et tourna les talons en faisant un signe de la main à Naruto en guise d'au revoir. Le blond ne s'en formalisa pas et partit vers son appartement. Hinata, elle, suivit Neji qui se dirigeait vers le manoir Hyuga.

Pendant tout le trajet, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcèrent un mot, Neji de par son caractère et Hinata de par sa timidité et sa gêne. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, le garçon se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, sans un mot ni un regard pour Hinata qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux face à toute cette froideur. Mais elle se ressaisit et alla prévenir son père de leur retour.

* * *

La lune renvoyait une douce lumière qui parvenait à Hinata par la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, lumière très agréable et qui avait même la faculté de la bercer en temps normal, telle une douce caresse maternelle. Mais ce soir-là, même cette lueur ne parvint pas à la plonger dans le sommeil.

La nuit était déjà très avancée et la jeune fille n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil réparateur dont elle avait besoin pour récupérer des émotions des derniers jours. Mais ce qui l'empêchait de dormir était exactement ce qui s'était passé dans les trois derniers jours. Mais bien qu'elle aurait dû davantage s'inquiéter des ninjas qui en avaient eu après elle, elle ne pensait qu'à Neji.

Comment se faisait-il que ce garçon qui ne semblait pas du tout l'apprécier et qui la méprisait au plus haut point, se soit interposé entre elle et le ninja qui l'attaquait ? Tout ceci lui paraissait irréel, elle ne comprenait pas.

Lasse ne de pas arriver à dormir, elle s'extirpa des draps et sortit de sa chambre. Elle se promena un moment dans la propriété, se délectant de la petite brise qui venait lui caresser le visage, puis elle se figea devant la porte qui se trouvait devant elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pieds l'avaient conduite jusqu'à la chambre de Neji.

Hinata se sentit très bête soudainement. Elle se disait qu'elle faisait une vraie fixation sur son cousin et que cela n'était pas bon du tout pour elle. Mais son attitude si contradictoire envers elle la contrariait. D'une main tremblante, elle entrebâilla la porte coulissante de la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Devant elle, elle pouvait voir le lit de Neji où le garçon était couché, dos à elle, un simple drap le recouvrant. Hinata se dit alors qu'il serait préférable pour elle de retourner se coucher, mais une force la maintenait sur place. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle passa la porte et la referma derrière elle.

Une drôle de sensation l'envahit soudain. Autant elle se sentait mal à l'aise de se trouver ainsi dans la chambre de son cousin sans sa permission, autant elle se sentait en sécurité, comme si elle ne risquait rien tant qu'elle était près de lui.

Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, Hinata se laissa glisser au sol, assise sur ses talons, et observa celui qui l'avait protégée malgré son profond détachement par rapport à elle. Par contre, elle était déçue qu'il lui fasse dos, elle aurait aimé voir son visage endormi. Mais elle ne s'en plaint pas plus, sachant parfaitement que sa présence seule dans cette pièce n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« Hinata-sama… »

La jeune fille sursauta à l'entente de son nom prononcé par son cousin. Elle rougit soudainement, ayant cru être passée inaperçue. Il se trouvait que Neji, même blessé et épuisé, restait sur ses gardes et sentait les présences autour de lui, même dans son sommeil.

« Que fais-tu là, Hinata-sama ? »

« Oh… euh… pardon… » bafouilla la jeune fille. « Je… je ne voulais pas te déranger… »

Neji se releva pour s'asseoir, mais resta dos à Hinata.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » redemanda-il sur le même ton neutre que précédemment.

Hinata baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle se retrouvait au pied du mur et se voyait dans l'obligation de confier ses incertitudes à son cousin, même si elle était persuadée qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

« J'ai toujours cru que tu ne m'aimais pas beaucoup, sans doute parce que j'ai, sans que ça ait vraiment été mon choix, volé ta place dans la branche principale du clan. Je sais bien que tu m'en veux et que tu en veux à mon père pour ce qui est arrivé au tien, et c'est pour cela que j'avais accepté ton mépris envers moi. Mais ce qui s'est passé hier… »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, ravalant ses larmes d'incompréhension et de douleur en repensant à cette blessure dont elle voyait maintenant les bandages sur le dos de son cousin.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu protégée ? Ce coup m'était destiné, tu n'avais pas à le recevoir à ma place. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

A présent, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues librement. Elle était complètement perdue et n'arrivait plus à faire le point dans sa tête. Ce fut alors que la voix de Neji, qu'elle ne s'attendait plus à entendre, lui parvint.

« Mon devoir est de te protéger, Hinata-sama. »

Il baissa la tête alors que la jeune fille, elle, avait relevé brusquement les yeux, très surprise d'une telle réponse. Mais le garçon ne s'arrêta pas là et reprit la parole.

« En fait, je ne te déteste pas. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu n'as pas choisi de faire partie de la branche principale et je ne te tiens pas rigueur de ce qui est arrivé à mon père. Tu ne sais peut-être pas tout, ce qui explique cette confusion, mais ce n'est pas important. Je suis né pour te protéger, c'est mon rôle, rôle que j'ai toujours accepté et avec bonheur. Cette froideur que je montre à tout le monde, et peut-être un peu plus à toi, ce n'est qu'une façade, une façon de me protéger du monde cruel dans lequel nous vivons. Je ne te déteste pas, au contraire. »

Il se retourna subitement, faisant face à Hinata qui put voir couler des larmes des yeux de son cousin.

« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je donnerais jusqu'à ma vie pour te protéger. Je ne vis que pour toi. »

A ces mots, le cœur de Hinata fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce que venait de lui dire Neji l'avait soulagé d'un poids énorme. Un sourire heureux prit place sur son visage alors que le jeune homme la gratifiait d'un regard aimant, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible venant de lui à son égard.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux rester ici cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Neji lui fit un signe positif de la tête, mais, alors qu'elle allait s'allonger sur le sol, il se poussa pour lui faire une place dans son lit et, d'un signe de la main, il lui demanda d'approcher. Fébrile, elle se leva et s'avança jusqu'au lit.

« Tu… tu veux bien dormir près de moi, s'il te plaît… » lui demanda-t-il à mi-voix. »

Elle acquiesça devant cette demande qui la touchait énormément et s'allongea sur le matelas. Une fois installée, Neji rabattit le drap sur elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras, la serrant contre son torse. Hinata fut d'abord surprise par un tel acte, mais elle se détendit rapidement sous la douce chaleur que cette proximité lui procurait.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait tendrement. Ce fut alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas son bandeau ninja et que le sceau de la branche secondaire était visible. Elle leva la main jusqu'à cette marque et elle la caressa furtivement avant de redescendre sa main. Neji, lui, resserra un peu plus sa prise sur elle et déposa ses lèvres sur son front en un tendre baiser.

« Que pour toi… que pour toi, Hinata-sama… » murmura-t-il en s'endormant.

La jeune fille ne tarda pas à sombrer elle aussi dans le sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Kakashi revint au village en assurant à Tsunade que celui qui avait commandité l'attaque de l'équipe de Naruto y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de recommencer. Il ne s'étendit pas plus en explications et partit se reposer en attendant que sa prochaine mission lui soit attribuée. 

Hinata et Neji semblaient avoir retrouvé le sourire et ils s'entraînaient désormais ensemble, tous les jours. Le père de Hinata voyait ce changement d'un très bon œil, heureux que les deux enfants se soient mis à travailler ensemble. De cette façon, il avait moins peur pour sa fille.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Neji était allé voir Tsunade pour lui demander que sa cousine ne parte pas en mission s'il ne faisait pas partie de son équipe. L'Hokage comprit très bien les raisons qui motivaient une telle demande et n'alla pas à l'encontre. Peu à peu, le village se reconstruisait, au fil des jours, et tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre. Seul le problème de Sasuke et d'Orochimaru restait en suspend. Mais ils avaient encore du temps devant eux et les forces du village ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Lorsque le moment viendrait, ils seraient prêts.

* * *

-FIN-

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que j'avais dit que je n'écrirais plus sur Naruto, mais j'ai eu une idée… Donc je ne dis plus rien sur mes intentions et je me laisse aller. Cette histoire m'est venue alors que l'image de Neji et Hinata enlacés dans le lit sous la lumière de la lune m'est passé devant les yeux. Par contre, n'allez pas chercher des sentiments amoureux dans cette histoire, il ne s'agit que de liens fraternels, sans arrières pensées. En espérant que ça vous aura plu. Merci d'avoir lu.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
